


Blood Brothers

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood Brothers, Hemospectrum, M/M, Mutant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is insecure (don't know what for omg) and John is trying to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> ok i saw a picture of this on tumblr that i can no longer find so if you see it please tell me  
> i wanted this to be a little longer but i have a habit of writing shorter things like this uvu   
> gomen this is probably an overused plot line for johnkat but hey i gotta start somewhere  
> also i guess either karkat doesnt know humans have red blood or he is just happy that john cares idk

”No, get the fuck away from me. I don’t even want to deal with your fucking annoying ass right now. You have better things to do than bother the shit out of me.” A tear rolled down Karkat’s cheek, running a thin streak of lurid claret to his collar bone. He was slumped down against the wall, arms thrown over his knees in a loose fashion.   
“Karkat, listen to me!” John pleaded, “I know you think you’re a freak, but on Earth no one cares about your blood color!”  
“Do I look like a give a fuck if you nook-suckers care?” Karkat retorted, sniffling, eyes a sickening red.  
“Yes.”  
Karkat furrowed his brows even further down his face, resting his head in his elbow. He lifted his chin to allow sound to escape from his mouth.  
“Well fucking great. I guess I’m just the shittiest leader known to man. I look like a caitiff even to your lowly species. How can I be a “Knight of Blood” when my reputation is a cowardice mutant?” His voice was broken and harsh.  
John inhaled deeply and sat next to Karkat, airily ghosting his hand over his nearest shoulder before inching it slightly towards him. Karkat uttered a low noise of disapproval, but John ignored it and left his hand be.  
“You don’t need a good reputation to be a good leader.” John breathed near his cheek, both him and Karkat flinching at how close they were.  
“You can probably testify that I’m not exactly the brightest when it comes to decision making,” John huffed out a short laugh, looking at his knees, “But even then, Dave, Rose, and Jade all can count on me when they need it. To be a good leader, you don’t really need to be good at anything, or be good looking, or have a higher blood color or whatever. You just need to be there for everyone else.”  
Karkat moved his head a degree to tilt his head towards John, and closed his eyes. “Who would count on a mutant? We’re all ‘dirty, untrustworthy lowbloods’. Leaders at least have to be trustworthy.”   
“But I trust you. And Rose, Dave, and Jade trust you. And Terezi, Sollux, Nepeta, Feferi-”  
“How could you? When I’m nothing like you.” John pursed his lips slightly for a moment while staring at Karkat’s feet, then reached into his desk for a pencil. Karkat watched from the corner of his eye, puzzled. Without thinking, John pricked his finger on the lead of the pencil.   
“Ow. Jeez.”   
“Why the fuck did you-”   
“See, Karkat? We’re the same.” Karkat stared at John’s finger, before gently holding it in his claws, smearing the blood across the finger pad. His wide eyes started to sting a bit, and he could feel wetness by his jawbone. John, with his other hand, wiped the tears from Karkat’s cheeks, indistinguishable from the blood on his finger. Just as he was about to wipe the red liquid on his jeans, Karkat thrusted his arms around John’s neck. After a moment of shock, John returned the hug.   
“You’re not a mutant with us.”


End file.
